thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Superman is a Subterra Mutabrid, hailing from Hurricanos and has a strong affliation with the Hurricanian Squad in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. Superman combines with Mag and Windus to form Baku-Cool's Gliderak and his Mobile Assault is Koptorix. His brother is Gigaman. Information With an alien shaped body frame, Superman stretches outwards tCo reach enemies at long distances. His flying capabilities are extreme, with him able to fly into space and crush his enemies from above the earth. Superman uses the power of Subterra to agonise the enemy, and does anything for a victory. As a result, he separates his wings from his body to use as swords in an identical fashion for opponents that dare to come close to him. Personality Superman is often calm, silent and still like a statue. Superman loves to battle, doing his best to destroy all evil. He has a strong bond with Mag. History In Armies Clash, ''Superman is seen among the Bakugan facing Ventus Killer, Sir Destruction and their Bakugan. Windus battles alongside him and Superman, but they do badly. Eventually, Kraken encourages Windus to combine with them the way he did Pyrus Kodokor and Pyrus Mutabrid. Windus is reluctant, due to the deaths of those two but tries. Mag and Superman sucessfully combine with Windus, making Gliderak once again. After forcing the enemy to retreat, BC offers Mag and Superman to join him and they accept. 'Ability Cards *'''Quicksand Wings: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Superman. *'Wing Splitter': Lowers the opponent's power level to their base level. If they are under their base level when this is activated, they lose 400 Gs instead. *'Shield Panzer': Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. *'Draco Panzer': Adds 600 Gs to Superman. *'Earthquake Punch': The opponent loses 500 Gs for each support piece on your team. *'Eye Pulsar': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Pulse Magnitude': Adds 600 Gs to Superman for each opponent. *'Rock Edge': Reduces the opponent's power level to 100 Gs. All power taken from the opponent is added to Superman and Mag. *'Rock Blaster': The opponent's next three Ability Cards are automatically nullified. *'Mud Bomb': If the opponent is a Hurricanian Bakugan, Superman gains 200 Gs. *'Quicksand Smasher': Gives 8 turns away to Superman. *'Hellstorm Magnitude': Windus and Mag are called into the battle. *'Fissure Boomerang': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Superman. *'Subterra Mangler Pulse': Superman will gain G-Power equal to the base levels of his and the opponent's. *'Splitter Ditch': Destroys the Gate Card. Any Bakugan with less than 1500 Gs automatically loses. *'Terra Shield': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Superman. *'Heavy Magma - Sonic Earthquake': Adds 700 Gs to all of Superman's allies. *'Subterra Overlord': The opponent's power is dropped to 500 lower than Superman's base level. *'Metal Theif': The opponent's Gate Card becomes yours. *'Powered Bash': Superman takes 4 turns in a row on each turn he takes. Also, if the opponent activated an ability before the battle, it is nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Armageddon Quake Burst': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Superman. If the opponent is a non-Subterra Bakugan, they cannot nullify his abilities in any way. *'Earthquake Impact': Superman can nullify the opponent's ability cards any time he likes, even if the opponent has prevented him from doing this. *'Rock Tornado Overkill': Drops the opponent down to zero Gs. *'Armageddon Quake Bomb': Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Superman and prevents them from activating abilities. *'Terra Smash': The opponent cannot nullify Superman's abilities in any way. Even if they do nullify it, they automatically lose. 'Gate Cards ' *'Terra Ditch': Prevents the opponent from using abilities. Gallery Windus, Mag and Superman 2.jpg|Windus, Mag and Superman Superman 1.png|Superman's standing pose Superman 2.png|Superman in ball form Superman 3.jpg|Superman using Metal Theif Bonecrusher Ramming Superman.png|Superman being rammed by Bonecrusher Trivia *Superman is a fictional comic book superhero appearing in publications by DC Comics, which is where the Bakugan: Superman got his name from. Coincedentally, they are both very strong and have large flight capabilities. *His original name was to be "Thrash" but that name was later given to Hikari's Mechtogan. Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Baku-Cool Category:Hurricanians Category:Protagonists Category:Hurricanian Squad Category:Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan